Bogey
Attributes STR: 55 INT: 65 AGL: 50 WLP: 90 DEX: 45 FTH: 100 REF: 45 FOC: 65 FOR: 80 PSY: 55 PER: 10 LCK: 55 FEAR: 175 Abilities *Alter Reality (20 feet around self, once per day) *Appear (in reflective surfaces) *Darkness (Power) (75, line of sight, once per day) *Disperse Self (effortless) *Dreamscaping (Power) (80, once per target per day) *Hallucination (75, 20 foot area) *Hound (70) *Instill Emotion (75, Fear, once per target per day) *Invisibility (Power) (effortless) *Leech (65) *Levitate (50, up to five pounds, duration of one minute) *Limited Shapeshifting (effortless) *Manifest (20) *Mimic (effortless, can be heard only within 5 feet) *Mind Reading (60) *Presence (110) *Realm of Fear (40, once per day) Characteristics *Affinity (Fear) *Aura of Fear (100 foot area) *Aura of Dread (50 foot area) *Aversion (Happiness) *Chill *Dark Vision *Deathless *Dependency (Fear) *Electronic Voice Phenomena *EMF Source *Feed (Fear, electrical energy) *Lunar Influence *No Reflection *Nocturnal *Physical Shell *Shadowform *Spectral Entity Description A Bogey, also known as a Boggart, or more familiarly as the Boogeyman, is a creature that is created due to the extremely powerful energy released by sheer terror. It is primarily a spectral entity, but in order to survive, it must feed on human fear. As a result, it has learned how to Manifest itself as its victims' worst nightmares. Location Bogeys are created at a moment of extreme fear, and at that point they get their first taste for it. From that point on, they can be found wherever people are afraid. Modus Operandi A Bogey will use several different methods to haunt its prey and feed on the fear that it so desires. It will either choose one target (normally the person who unwillingly created it) and Hound that person. If the Hounding fails, and the creature loses track of its victim, it will find a dark place and wait for some unsuspecting victim to appear. It will use what methods it has available to terrorize its target so that it can build energy from their fear, or will use the Leech ability to drain electrical energy (which, when the lights begin to fade or blow out, can also be a powerful tool for fear). It will then use its Mind Reading power to discover the deepest, darkest fear of the target (which, by this time, the target is normally always thinking of), and use its Limited Shapeshifting power to become that thing (no matter what it is), and will then Manifest before the victim and attack. If a Bogey has either killed a victim physically, frightened it to death, or is no longer to get any fear from it, it will continue to exist as its current physical form, seeking a new target, at which time it will attempt to become that person's worst fear and continue as usual. Another tactic often used by a Bogey is to perform its fear-inducing attacks in a sleeping victim using its Dreamscaping power. When its physical form is engaged in combat, it may use Darkness, Presence, Hallucinate, and Realm of Fear if fighting multiple targets that have it cornered, but it can only use one of these powers, and only once, during the battle. It may also, as a free action on any turn, use Mind Reading and Limited Shapeshifting to change its form to the fears of each of the attackers. If it seems to be losing the battle, it will use Alter Reality to distort the world around it, hopefully causing the targets to become fearful and give it more energy to succeed. Neutralization The Bogey's physical form must be completely destroyed in order to destroy it completely. Once it has taken sufficient damage to destroy it, it will use Disperse Self to escape, reverting back to a spiritual being. The only way to completely destroy it at this point is to keep it from finding someone else to haunt and collect fear energy from. While a Bogey is physical, it does not suffer due to its dependency on fear. Story Seed The chief of police in a small Midwestern town is getting reports from people he has known and trusted for years that a peeping tom or burglar is terrorizing the town. The only reason this seems odd is not only because this is a sleepy town where nothing bad ever happens, no one locks their doors, and everyone knows each other, but because the reports have indicated that the burglar has been a human-sized spider, a werewolf, and Count Dracula. Category:ESPER Category:Creatures